


I want you, only you.

by Ourtimetogether



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Relationship Problems, Sad, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourtimetogether/pseuds/Ourtimetogether
Summary: In which Taehyun realized how unfair he was at treating his beloved husband, two months after being ignored by him completely.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	I want you, only you.

**Author's Note:**

> New Taegyu! They're really REALLY my favorite ship ever😭

“If you want to leave me, it’s fine.”

  
Taehyun’s eyes saddened at the remark of his husband. It’s over two months already and Beomgyu still wasn’t being himself with him. He was aware, more than that to know that it’s all his fault. He was afraid that what had been in his mind was now getting true. He was an asshole for not treating him the way he should be. Beomgyu didn’t deserve the cold treatment from him, but he just couldn’t help it. They’re totally the opposite but somehow they met their way to love each other. Ever since they married a year ago, Beomgyu never stopped showering him with affection, with love, with everything he had. Every minutes, he spent it together with Taehyun. No matter how busy he was as a producer, he always had time for his beloved husband.

  
He adored him, so much.

  
“No, Beommie... baby, why would you say that?” he said, trying to control his emotion. He is somehow afraid he would go hard on him again, knowing that Beomgyu was sensitive to yell and harsh words. 

  
The older boy didn’t answer nor he budged from his position. They were sitting in the living room with Taehyun on the other sofa, fidgeting his fingers since he was nervous. Beomgyu kept staring at his lap since he didn’t know what to say—he refused to make it clear. 

  
He was tired. Totally exhausted for keeping and fighting for this marriage alone, he assumed. 

  
Taehyun tried to find his eyes, but the latter was not granted his wish. He could read those eyes, he would know immediately when Beomgyu felt disappointed or sad or anything. He just had to look at his eyes, dammit. “Did I do something wrong? Please tell me.”

  
Beomgyu scoffed. “Did you just ask that now, Taehyun-ssi?”

  
Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows, not liking the way his husband using the sudden formality to him. “Beomgyu, seriously, you need to elaborate it. It’s been two months since you ignored me. You’ve been acting weird lately, baby.”

  
“Don’t baby me.” He muttered. “You can’t just call me that name when you don’t really mean it.”

  
“What do you mean—”

  
“Just don’t—”

  
“I call you every day with that name, what’s wro—”

  
“Because you’ve changed!” he snapped, finally look at Taehyun who perplexed at the sudden outburst. Beomgyu was crying, it’s proven by the puffiness and how red his eyes were. “You... you don’t love me anymore, do you?”

  
“I don’t understand—”

  
Beomgyu sobbed, he grabbed his hair frustratingly. “Just don’t think, sometimes you just have to feel it, Taehyun.” He whimpered. “I’ve acted weird, yeah? That’s because of you!”

  
“Baby, what’s—”

  
“Don’t _baby_ me!” he yelled and stood up. He strode to their bedroom with a cloudy mind. 

  
Taehyun’s alarm rang in his head which caused him to follow the older boy straight away just to find him locked the door. He heard him crying harder than before, and it gave him a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He never seen him this sad. “Beomgyu? Open the door, please, we need to clear this out.”

  
He waited in front of the door for a couple of minutes, listening carefully to whatever Beomgyu was doing in there. Taehyun would somehow yell if something’s going on his nerves, but today... he just not. He wasn’t having it when he realized that Beomgu had been ignoring him. He didn’t give him the morning kiss nor the hug before he off to work. He stopped preparing lunch for him, and Taehyun foolishly didn’t even bother to ask why. Beomgyu had been acting weird and all he did was waiting for him to explain. He expected too much for his husband to understand, but he himself couldn’t give it in return. 

  
A selfish mother f—.

  
He suddenly looked up when he heard the door was unlocked. He took a step back as to prepare himself being hugged by him like they usually did, but what he found was a hundred percent ruined all his expectations. The older boy was bringing his big suitcase with him, and he even dressed up like he was going somewhere.

  
“Move.” He said when Taehyun blocked his way. His eyes were cold which sent shivers down his spine. Never had he ever found Beomgyu looked at him like that. He always had the adoration eyes only for him. 

  
“W-where are you—why are you packing?” he stuttered as he looked back and forth between the eyes and his husband’s hand. 

  
Beomgyu was barely brought himself two steps from the bedroom when Taehyun snatched the suitcase from him. He sighed in annoyance and glared at him. “Give me back my suitcase, Taehyun-ssi.”

  
“No, you’re not going anywhere.”

  
“Yeah? Who are you to tell me that?”

  
“I’m your husband, what is wrong with us, really?”

  
Beomgyu ignored him and tried to take his suitcase, but Taehyun threw it to their bedroom and closed the door, enough for making the older flinched. He was getting used to Taehyun being straightforward with his emotion. Moreover he never laid his hand on him when he’s mad so he’s fine with it, but he couldn’t accept the fact that Taehyun didn’t even try to do the same thing to him like what he did. 

  
He just wanted to be loved more by his husband. Was it sinful to expect that from your lover? Was Beomgyu being selfish for wanting that?

  
Both of them were busy with works and they could only meet at night, sometimes Taehyun didn’t even sleep at their bedroom. Beomgyu didn’t know what to do when he started to realize how much his husband had changed. He was so much different unlike when they were dating back then. 

  
Beomgyu saw his future with him, but he doubted Taehyun to feel the same thing after their first anniversary. For example, Taehyun would let him hugged his body tightly, but he never hugged him back. Taehyun never the one to give him the kiss, it’s always him to start everything. Even for their needs, it’s always Beomgyu. 

  
“Ask yourself why.” Beomgyu replied monotonously. He decided to go without his suitcase and stomped his way to the door with car keys on his hand.

  
“We haven’t finished, goddamit Beomgyu!” Taehyun quickly jumped on his way and gripped the latter’s wrist. He tried to make Beomgyu to look at him but he refused as he avoided him as much as he could. “Look at me, please.”

  
“No.”

  
“I—I don’t know what I did wrong, but I am sorry.”

  
“How could you apologise for something you don’t even know, Taehyun-ssi?” he sounded confused, but more likely getting hurt since Taehyun didn’t really get why he’s mad and decided to go.

  
“Look, I—, I’m always bad at expressing my feeling and I thought you know that,” he sighed, eyes fixed on Beomgyu’s face who was now looking at the floor. “I’m sorry if I make you feel unloved. I’m sorry for everything I did to you.”

  
Beomgyu closed his eyes. He bit his lips from letting another sob to come out as he heard his apologise. Taehyun cupped his face, but Beomgyu resisted. It didn’t stop the younger boy to grabbed him even closer as he sneaked one hand to his waist and hugged him while another pulled his head to rest on his shoulder. He laid his face on the latter’s shoulder and closed his eyes, fully aware that Beomgyu didn’t hug him back. “I’m sorry, Beommie, I do. Please tell me so I could change what I should change to make this whole marriage works.”

  
Beomgyu lost it. He wailed like a baby as he hugged his husband tightly, buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

  
“I want you to show me how much you love me, Taehyunnie...” he whimpered, not using the formality. “I feel like I am the one who’s in love in this relationship, and that idea scared me to death.”

  
Taehyun just listened. He put his hand in the back of Beomgyu’s head and pet it slowly, signalling him to continue. 

  
“I don’t kn-know why you’ve changed since we married each other, since our first anniversary, but it hurts so m-much to notice the sudden change. I miss the old you...” he said softly. “I miss the _old you_ in our first date back then. I thought you don’t love me anymore..”

  
Taehyun closed his eyes tightly. It hurt to know that Beomgyu had such thoughts of him like that. It’s true that he was being unfair for not showering him with love, and he felt sorry about it more than Beomgyu could understand. “I am so sorry, Beomgyu. I’ll fix that. I’ll fix this all.”

  
“We will fix this all. This is about us, Taehyun, not only one.”

  
He nodded. “Alright, yes, we’ll fix this. Yeah?”

  
“Yeah..” he agreed. “I’m sorry for acting up like that.”

  
“No, thank you for doing that. Now we know what’s wrong and we’ll fix it.” Taehyun pulled himself away and he kissed Beomgyu’s forehead lovingly. 

  
“Yeah, but I’m still mad at you, though.”

  
“Hm? What can I do to make my lovely Beomgyu happy?”

  
Beomgyu grinned. He leaned closer to the boy and bit his earlobe to whisper. “Uhmm... I believe you know that to do, Sir.”

  
And... that’s enough to ignite the fire in his stomach.  
***


End file.
